Synthetized drugs for treating psychoneurotic disorders accompanied by paroxysmal and persistent vegetovascular disturbances and the temporal lobe epilepsy syndrome began to be commonly used in the 1950's and 60's. Such preparations include, first of all, tranquilizers, for example, diazepam, chlorodiazepoxide, nitrazepam, tazepam and others. The active principle in these preparations is a compound of the benzodiazepine derivatives. Diazepam and chlorodiazepoxide exhibit the most pronounced vegetotropic and antiepileptic effect, but even these preparations are not effective enough for treating the above-mentioned disorders. For example, in the case of the diencephalic syndrome with pronounced vegetative crises the use of the said tranquilizers, which feature vegetotropic activity, only tends to mitigate the manifestations of the disease, without reducing the frequency of vegetative crises. As a result, the treatment is ineffective and the state of the patients remains unchanged. Likewise, in the case of temporal lobe epilepsy with psychosensory, psychomotor and vegetative crises the use of tranquilizers of the benzodiazepine derivatives only brings about a temporal slackening of paroxysmal activity, without preventing further development of psychic disorbers. This results in attempts to treat temporal lobe epilepsy surgically, which in itself is indicative of drug therapy limitations. Besides, both diazepam and chlorodiazepoxide manifest a relaxing effect and produce sluggishness when taken over prolonged periods of time. Attempts to treat the aforesaid diseases with magnesia, vitamins, calcium ion ophoresis, diphenylhydramine hydrochloride, novocain, and vegetable sedatives (belladonna, Valeriana officinalis) produce, as a rule, only a limited and short-lived effect. Meanwhile, there are very many cases of organic lesions of the brain which affect the vegetative functions and are psychosomatic diseases; the drug therapy in the treatment of such cases continues to be a vital problem.